Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: Dimensional saviors
by UnknownArtyom
Summary: Hamano Naozumi and Kurado Taiki two duelists who are the complete opposite of each other, one hailing from fusion and other from the xyz Dimension, are teleported to the Standard dimension each with their own missions. What will happen, will they help Yuya and the gang? Or will they stop them in their tracks?


"So what's the first thing you'll do when you get to the standard dimension Sora?" I asked to break the silence as the inter-dimensional travel device was being calibrated for our departure.

"I'm going to find their candy shops, and see what it is like. The candy here isn't very good." Sora replied back with a sad look on his face.

I swear that kid is going to get diabetes some day.

"If you'd like to come over here the device has been calibrated now." The technician announced as he signaled us over with a gesture.

"When you step through the device you will be teleported to the co-ordinates I've imputed. Your destination will be a city called Maiami. Your mission is to survey the area, judge how strong the local duelists are and befriend some of them to gain their trust. As well join their duel schools and learn their summoning methods."The technician briefed. we both nodded and took a miniature device just in case our force return did not work.

I nodded my head and stepped forward with Sora behind me. My first time traveling to a different dimension. I wonder what it will be like? What summoning methods will they use? XYZ, Fusion, Synchro or maybe even a new kind. I stepped into the tube and the light emitted was blinding, after a few seconds of weird noises and bright light I arrived.

I walked forward and looked over my shoulder, Sora stepped out of the big blue portal and closed shut behind him. The only evidence now was a gust of wind which disappeared fairly quick.

"Where do we go from here?" I asked Sora.

"You heard him observe people, gain their trust, join a duel school. But right now I'm going to find some candy!" He answered back as he rushed off in a hunt for sugar.

I looked around and I was in a park, a couple of slides, some swings, a roundabout and a zip line. Just an ordinary park. However, I could hear muffled voices from the distance. I walked over to investigate and found a few children around nine or ten lying on a grass hill. Kinda reminded me of our breaks between fusion summoning class at Academia, I'd always hang about with my friends and talk about different fusion monsters.

"Did you see it when Yuya brought back his Odd Eyes? how he pendulum summoned it?" I heard as I listened in. What is this pendulum summoning? Is it a mix of different summoning methods?.

"Hey kids where can I find this Pendulum summoning?" I asked, making them jump in the process.

"You can find it at You-show Duel School, we can show you the way there as we're heading there ourselves right, that is if you want us too?" The second child offered, I smiled and nodded my head in

Meanwhile in the Xyz dimension.

"So is the teleporter finished yet? i'm itching to get to this 'Standard dimension' already" I asked as I looked out to the devastated city below me, as I dangled my feet off the ledge of the skyscraper.

"it'll be done soon, just wait and be patient Kora." He snapped back as he tampered with a wrist wearing device.

"Wonder what it be like, you know a city without destruction. You know I've never seen a city without so much utter destruction." I said whilst teasing Yuto like I always do.

"Here" He said whilst spitting hypothetical venom at me. "Put it on your wrist, press the button on screen and you'll be teleported out of my hair."

"Esh, someone is nettled today. What happened to you, lost your favorite part of the rubble in your room?" I teased again to show my care-free attitude.

"Just press the screen and get the hell out of here will you. Learn their summoning methods and message me if you see any Academia goons. perhaps you could join a duel school and make friends. Now get the hell out of here now, or i'll have Dark Rebellion to throw you off this skyscraper!" He ordered as he clenched his fist so hard his knuckles cracked, and a vein started to show on the side of his neck.

"Okay, okay I'll go. Have fun here then. Seya." I replied back as I abruptly pressed the button and was teleported away.

All around me was a very bright blue light, I had to close my eyes and out my hand over them to stop me being blinded. A gust of wind rushed past the back of my head and pushed me forward slightly. The light faded and I looked around. I was in Standard. It looked quite nice, no rubble, no fires and no destroyed buildings. I looked to my left and there was some boring bland flat buildings and to the right was an odd building with a sign.

You-show Duel School?

Must be a duel school. there was four people heading to the door. Three were small children and the other was a tall boy followed them into the building. behind them a horde of people were following them in a orderly-ish manner.

"Must be a popular" I mumbled to myself.

Well, join a duel school. Done.

Make friends, well this should be fun. I thought to myself with sarcasm.

Meanwhile inside the Duel school.

We entered the duel school and there was a crowd of people looking through a window, as if they were at a zoo looking at an animal enclosure. I walked up and looked through only to see a boy with dark green hair with red parts underneath the green. He was wearing dark green cargo pants and bright red trainers which looked to be in fashion. His shirt was a shade lighter than his trainers. He also he had a jacket attached to his shoulders which looked like a cape as it fluttered in the wind.

He was on a grassy field looking at his opponent who was a girl about his age. she was wearing a dark red mini skirt which came up to her mid upper leg. Her shirt was white in the middle with violet shades on the left and right side, with a red tie round her neck. Her hair was pink and she had two blue bobs in her hair to hold her pony tails at the back.

I looked in and the boy was on the floor looking up at the girl, it looked as if she had just beat him in a duel. They got up and walked over to us and entered the room. the two of them then started taking questions from the kids about this _Pendulum summoning_ i'd heard about. I listened in and this pendulum summoning thing apparently let you summon as many monsters from your hand as you wanted. But it didn't seem to work. the children were growing restless and started to leave.

A elderly man compared to everybody in the room stood in front of the advancing horde of children. He was shaking his hands and trying to stop them but was flattened by the children as they pressed forward. I looked out the window again to look at the blandness. why would you duel in there?

A medium sized boy walked through the door and looked around, he observed his surroundings but to me he didn't look right. He had black short hair and wore black pants and a blue shirt. He had a black bandanna over his mouth, maybe to stop the fumes getting to his lungs. But the fumes wasn't that bad out there.

He started to walk towards me and as he passed we both looked at each other with suspicion. he walked past me and looked through the window only to see blandness, just as i had.

"So are you two here to see the pendulums as well or are you here to register. The pendulums aren't really working at the moment but that doesn't mean you can't join the duel school." the man explained.

"I'll register. what are the requirements?" I asked him.

"You have duel somebody in this room." He replied as he itched his chin.

"I pick him" I said as I pointed to the strange person still looking outside the window.

"The same as well." He responded with a monotone voice.

"Wait... WHAT!" He burst out in surprise. "NO ONE HAS DONE THAT BEFORE! HOT BLOODED DUEL!" He shouted as he nodded in response.

"I'm getting goosebumps." A small pudgy kid in the corner announced with his hands on his face.

"Go into that room, pick a side and I'll activate the action field." The man told us as I nodded and walked to the room and picked the right side. The mysterious stranger picked the left and we stared at each other. trying to figure each other out.

"ACTION FIELD ON! WILD WEST DUEL TOWN!" The man shouted over the intercom.

Buildings erupted out of the ground as an old wild west town, Saloon, Sheriff's building, ye old market, barrels and of course tumbleweeds were getting blown about the place by a gust of dry arid wind that was rushing through my hair.

"Errrr, guys you're meant to say it..." He announced over the intercom. "Guess not... Oh well let the duel BEGIN!" He shouted as a explosion of light blue card like objects showered from the sky.

"By the way guys this duel is special as of your age. To win you must get your opponent to zero or bust, if you do not then it is a draw! Lets make this duel FIERY!" He explained modifying the duel conditions which was fine by me.

I drew my starting hand and looked through what i had. Bottomless, Compluse, Blazeman, Fusion recovery and Bubble Man.

"I'll go first." I viciously announce. "I draw."

Sparkman, this gives me options. A lot of options. I looked through my hand and decided. I'll play defensive for now just to see what happens.

"I set down two face downs and end my turn."

"I draw." My opponent announced and added the card to his hand. "I activate the quick-play spell Mystical space typhoon, this can destroy any spell or trap on the field. I pick your far left." he got lucky and hit my bottomless which was a punch in the gut but I still have plays.

Bottomless was flipped face up and then shattered into pieces around me. I put it in my graveyard and waited to see what will happen next.

"I summon Maiden with eyes of blue in attack position, and place one card face down and end my turn."

"I draw." Poly, not bad but i can always get it from blazeman's ability though.

"I summon Elemental Hero Blazeman in attack position, thanks to this nice hero's ability I can add a the card Polymerisation from my deck and add it to my hand. I now activate Polymerisation to fuse the Elemental Hero Sparkman in my hand and Blazeman on my field together and FUSION SUMMON! Elemental hero Nova Master."I shouted as Nova Master appeared in a ball of flame, which singed the dry ground beneath his feet.

I looked him in the eyes and he squinted in both anger and disgust. he looked as if he had fired lasers through my head. "Scared of Nova Master are you?" I taunted.

"I activate the spell fusion recovery from my hand. this card allows me to bring back one monster and a Polymerisation from my graveyard and add it to my hand. Reduce, reuse and recycle I guess." I said as I winked at him.

"I now attack Maiden with eyes of blue with Nova Master!" I shouted and he raised his eyebrows in response.

"You have activated my Maidens ability, once per turn when Maiden is attacked she can go to defense position and negate your attack. Also I can now special summon a Blue Eyes white Dragon from either my hand, my deck or my graveyard. Come forth my mighty white dragon and lay waste to my foes." He said as he summoned his mighty beast. This must be a Dragon deck of some sort. the Blue Eyes White Dragon came out of the ground and made the buildings look like dwarfs.

"I activate my face down." The card flipped face up. "I use compulsory evacuation device to send your Blue Eye's White Dragon back to your hand. I end my turn."

"I draw." He added the card to his hand and played a spell. " I activate Hieratic seal of convocation, this allows me to add one Hieratic card from my deck to my hand. He added his Hieratic card to his hand looked me in the eyes.

"I tribute Maiden from Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit. I now tribute Tefnuit to special summon Hieratic Dragon of Su. With a hiertic is tributed I can special summon one normal Dragon type monster from my hand, deck or graveyard. I special summon Wattaildragon, in defence position. It attack and defence points now turn to zero." He explained.

"But this does not matter for now, I now build the overlay network by using level 6 Hieratic Dragon of Su and Wattaildragon. XYZ SUMMON! Hieratic Dragon King of Attum. Rise from the depths of your lair and come forth to bring ruin and destroy the foes before me. KING OF ATTUM."

This didn't look like any ordinary dragon, it had golden Armour all over its body with parts of it Purple body. It wings spread out through the sky and it looked down on Nova Master as if it was a peasant.

"I use his effect, I detach one overlay unit to special summon a dragon type monster from my deck to the field. However it's attack and defence now become zero. I special summon Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon in defense position. I now use Red Eyes's effect to special summon another Dragon type Monster, however this can only be from my hand or my graveyard unfortunately. Come back my trusty friend. I special summon Blue Eye's white Dragon to the field in attack position. I attack Nova Master with Blue Eyes white Dragon. BURST STREAM OF DESTRUCTION!"

The blue tubular beam of pure energy shot from it's mouth and hit Nova Master, and He shattered into piece of blue light and I took 400 Life points, taking my total down to 3600.

"I end my turn." He said I could tell he had a smug face right now.

"I'm not going down without a fight you know. I DRAW!" Just my luck right now, Dark Hole.

"I activate Dark hole, this destroys all monsters on the field and send them to the graveyard." A dark hole of appeared in the sky and blocked out the sky. It sucked all the monsters into and shattered them into tiny pieces of blue light.

"I summon Elemental Hero Blazeman to the field, remember him and his ability. I add a Polymerisation from my deck to my hand, I know activate polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Blazeman and Bubble Man to fusion summon. FUSION SUMMON! Come forth from your the Ice cold region of the world to lend me your power, Elemental Absolute Zero." Absolute Zero appeared and froze the very ground he stood at.

"I know attack directly with absolute zero. INSTANT FREEZE! Now you could say this attack does send a cold shiver down your spine doesn't it?" I said using my play on words.

"Nice try. But I activated my trap card, Air force. this trap sends all face up attack position monsters back to the hand. However your Hero is from the extra deck, so it returns there." He said and explained his cards effect.

Absolute Zero stopped and turned around, changed into a large blue beam and flew back into the extra deck.

"I end my turn." I replied whilst thinking for my next play as I was wide open.

"I DRAW!" He shouted. suddenly an alarm blasted and the action field disappeared. A large box appeared in front of me saying draw and our life point scores.

The door opened and the Man and other people followed him in whilst they chatted to amount themselves.

"Well that duel was fiery, and it was definitely not what I was expected. It blew my expectation out of the water and showed me a tough game, unfortunately the time ran out and resulted a draw. But you have both passed the requirement and are now able to join. Welcome to You Show Duel School. My name is Skip, the big guy is Gong, the small boy with suspenders is Fredrick, our entertainment duelist over here is Yuya." As he pointed to boy with green and red hair. " The small cute girl here is Ali, this fine gent is Tate." He went on as he pointed to a small boy with bright blue hair. "And Finally this is my own daughter Zuzu, isn't she just a cute one?" He asked and he put his hands on his face and shook his head.

"I am Hamano Naozumi." I replied back as I raised a hand in the air.

"I am Kurado Taiki." The stranger said as he removed his bandanna from his face.

"Nice to meet you two, I , the Man Gong cannot wait to duel fellow steadfast duelist and duel how it was originally designed to be done." Gong said as he approached me and shook my hand, he was the same height as me, but when he walked over to Kurado he dwarfed him.

"Me too, you guys seem very tough to beat, I can't wait to entertain our audience with our duel." The entertainment duelist announced as he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm getting goosebumps from the thought of it!" The small chubby child Frederick announced as he fidgeted on the spot which annoyed me slightly due to my O.C.D. which made me twitch.

 _A.N: Well the first chapter is done. Please review, favorite and follow so you can know as soon as the next chapter is released. If it does not get enough reviews or views then we will not continue this fiction, also please do not flame review put it into a nice constructive review. If you have any problems with this fiction feel free to private message us._


End file.
